vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Vampire
The Originals are the first and original vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are blood decended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. It is unknown if on the show, they were human at one point, but if the show emulates The Vampire Diaries novel series and storyline some what, then these vampires weren't made; they were vampires that have never been human in their entire lives. The Originals may not be able to be killed by a stake, as Damon staked Elijah after Elijah had attacked and tried to kill Stefan, and he came back to life, pulling the stake out of his heart and later on, regenerating from his dead state probably because of his status and advanced age. The Original vampires are very powerful and feared, and those that know of them tend to keep away from them. John Gilbert told Damon that the only way to kill an Original is using a dagger bathed in fossilized tree from the genesis of The Originals. But it was later confirmed that the dagger had to stay in the originals heart in order for it to stay dead. Also even they can compel vampires unlike when they compel humans the effect stops after the original dies. This is show when after Elijah died and the compulsion he put on Katherine ended and she could make her escape from the tomb, where she had been imprisoned. Members and Former Members The Originals (The Old Ones), are extremely strong and resistant, compared with the common vampire. *' -' is the Leader of the Originals. He is considered the oldest of all vampires, is also the most hated and feared of The Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. *'Elijah: '''He is an Original and he does not want to break the Sun and The Moon Curse, in fact for as yet unknown reasons but Elijah wants to kill Klaus. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls, with the white ash wood and the dagger, and was neutralized by Elena. Unofficial Members During some episodes of the second season, were to appear strong and old vampires but they did not. *'Phillipe: He is described as an old and powerful vampire who came after Elena. He would be mentioned in the episode "Rose". *'''James: He is described as an old vampire and a friend of Rosemary. He would appear in the episode "The Sacrifice". *'Adrienne:' She is described as a very dangerous vampire and nobody dares to touch her. She would appear in the episode "The Sacrifice". *'Amy: '''She is described as a vampire who wants revenge against Stefan, but also she is regarded as Klaus's mate. She would appear in the episode "The House Guest". Servants and Former Servants The Originals' s Servants are vampires, witches, warlocks, humans and possibly werewolves who know and want to join the group of the Old Ones but they do not have the endurance and strength of The Originals. *'Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce)' - She was human and now she is a vampire. She is not a servant directly but Klaus's had under his control, for the purpose of destroying the curse. Klaus finds Katerina in England after being expelled from Bulgaria. Katerina says that Klaus was kind, gentle and caring with her but then she learns that will be used in a sacrifice and escapes with the moonstone. *'Two Unnamed Vampires in 1491-1492 - They along with Elijah seek Katherine to bring her to Klaus but Trevor betrayal them and leads to a false path. *Trevor - He was a vampire and a very close friend of Rose's. He was killed by Elijah for betraying him by helping Katherine escape from Klaus during the 15th century. *Rose' - She was a vampire and a very close friend of Trevor's; she and Trevor tried to stay hidden from Klaus for many centuries and have both been running from him ever since. Rose also helped to turn Katherine into a vampire. She now insists on helping both Damon and Stefan to help protect Elena from Klaus and from being in danger. Rose is staked by Damon to keep her from suffering from the bite of a werewolf. *'Slater' - He was a vampire and he was a good friend of both Rose and Trevor's. He did not volunteer to serve. Slater was a young vampire and was turned sometime during the 70's. Slater was someone who Rose frequently turned to for help whenever she needed it. Slater was compelled by Elijah, who has the strength and the ability like any Original vampire, to compel other vampires. Elijah compelled Slater to stab himself in the heart, killing him instantly. *'Alice - She is a human. She not is directly a servant, she was Slater's girlfriend, she is responsible for investigating about vampires along with Slater and she calls Cody for the petition of Elena, but Damon clears her memory. *Cody - He was a vampire. He along with two vampires are called for Alice by the request for Elena to be taken to Klaus to earn your trust of the Original. Elijah asked if someone else about Elena, they respond not and they are murderer. *Two Unnamed Vampires in 2010 '- They were a vampires. They came along with Cody to take Elena to Klaus, but Elijah comes and kills them before it happens. *'Jonas Martin' - He was a warlock. He along with his son are followers of Elijah and they help Elijah to destroy Klaus and retrieve her daughter. Jonas protects Stefan, Damon, Caroline against the group of werewolves. Unfortunately, his son dies and the attempt to kidnap Elena but is killed by Katherine and Stefan. *'Luka Martin' - He was a warlock. He and his father joined Elijah to get his sister. He tries to be a friend of Bonnie but just to get the moonstone. Elijah after he was paralyzed, Luka try back to life with the help of Jonas but Luka is burned alive by Damon. *'Vampire Army''' - Elijah says that if Klaus and The Originals become aware of Katerina´s doppelganger, a large number of vampires will be happy to find her. Some members of the army have been known as servants: Cody, Rose, Trevor and four unnamed vampires. *'Unnamed Witches and Warlocks '- Luka says that Klaus has used the witches and warlocks trying to destroy the curse for centuries. *'Greta Martin' - She is a witch. She is first mentioned in The House Guest by Luka. In previous episodes, she is mentioned (someones mentions her with the word "sister") that she is with Klaus and that's why Jonas and Luka join Elijah to destroy Klaus and they can to recover her. Powers & Abilities The Original's primal vampiric nature as well as their ancient age grant them powers vastly superior to even the oldest of vampires. It is unknown what other powers, if any, they may posses. *'Strength: '''Elijah has shown great power to overpower and destroy vampires with fast attacks and powerful strikes. *'Speed: Elijah is faster and precise in his attack, in comparison with other vampires. He has shown destroying Trevor, Cody, and two vampires and werewolves. *'Senses: '''Unlike other vampires, The Originals have much stronger sense. Elijah shows his sense of hearing when Rose, Damon and Slater have a conversation, which are protected by tinted glass. *'Healing: 'The Originals have developed a rapid healing process. This ability has been demonstrated when Elena use a vervain grenade against Elijah as Damon stake Elijah and the return to life after a few hours. *'Mind Compulsion: 'The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires, as seen with Katherine and Slater. Once a original is killed, the compulsion on vampires wear off. *'Immortality: 'The Original can be immortals in comparison with normal vampires. The only way to destroy an original vampire is stakes with the dagger of white oak and using white wood ash. *'Durability: '''Elijah has shown great resistance to attack by other vampires, as well as returning to life on three occasions. They are resistant to fire even when the knife was in him. Weaknesses They are known to only have two weakness (White Ash Wood and Sunlight) so far. Normal wooden stakes can't kill them as they come back to life hours later. *White Ash Wood' - The wood from a ancient white oak tree can kill an original, but the tree was burned down and all that's left is ash. A special dagger made by witches has to be used along with the ash of this tree and put into the heart of a original. As long as the dagger stays in the originals heart, he or she can't come back to life. *'Wood' - A normal wooden stake can not destroy The Originals, but it will paralyze them for a few hours and then they will awaken. *'The Sun and Moon Curse' - It is mentioned by Luka, Klaus has tried to destroy the curse from the beginning, but in the process has destroyed generations of witches and warlocks. *'Sunlight - After the curse, The Originals are also weakened by the sun, but their fast healing ability doesn't let them die. Elijah was seen using a ring with the same stone Lapis Lazuli to walk in the day. *Ghosts '- Elijah mentioned that he want to find the place where occurred the massacre of witches and warlocks more than 200 years ago. Possibly, Elijah wanted provoke or invoke the ghosts to defeat Klaus. In the books, Klaus is defeated by the ghosts of fallen soldiers. *'Magic -''' Has not been shown the magic of witches and warlocks at The Originals but we know that even The Originals were affected by The Sun and Moon Curse. *'Vervain' - Elena used a vervain bomb on Elijah it effekted him but he held very fast. Attitudes Toward Humans and Personality The Originals kept secret their existence to another vampires, humans, witches, warlocks, werewolves (Example: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler, etc.). Both Katerina and Alice mention that Klaus does not want to be found but Klaus finds you. The Originals have a great rivalry may have against the werewolves (the danger of being bitten by them and they can be free of the curse but would cause that vampires are slaves to the sun) and witches and warlocks (The Originals were affected by the curse). About humans, we do not know if you have respect for them or use them as tools (just for fun or for work). Elijah has shown respect for human life. Elijah has proved calculator, calm, charming, patient and be careful in his speech. When Elena tries to bleed, Elijah shows desperation. Significant Kills Klaus & The Originals have killed a large number of people, either by feeding or trying to break the curse. Klaus kills directly to Katerina's family and servants, after she was turned into a vampire. The Unnamed Witches and Warlocks by not fulfilling the mission to destroy the curse, Klaus and The Originals could have destroyed them. *'Petrova Family '''killed by Klaus **'Katherine's Father' **'Katherine's Mother' **'Catelle Petrova' **'Servants''' *'Trevor' destroyed by Elijah *'Slater' destroyed by Elijah *'Cody '''destroyed by Elijah *'Two Unnamed Vampires' destroyed by Elijah *'Stevie' killed by Elijah *'Three Unnamed Werewolves killed by Elijah *'''Unnamed Witches and Warlocks killed by Klaus or The Originals. Changes from the Books In the book, The Originals are The Old Ones. Only confirmed an Old One in the books, Klaus, but Tyler does mention that there are more but they are not revealed in the books. It is mentioned in the books that Klaus had been in Germany for centuries, but in the series Katherine meets Klaus in England. Never mentioned the existence of a group of old and powerful vampire in the books. In the series states that The Originals are meeting somewhere in Europe. In the books, Klaus turned to Katherine into a vampire. In the series, Klaus manipulates Katherine for use her as a sacrifice. Significant Victims and Kills In The Books Although Klaus only appears in the book Dark Reunion, Klaus seriously affect the lives of Katherine von Swartzschild, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Meredith Sulez, Cristian Sulez, Meredith´s Grandfather, Meredith´s Grandmother, Elena Gilbert, Vickie Bennet, Sue Carson, Tyler Smallwoods, Caroline Fobers, Bonnie McCullough and other vampires and humans, and even affected the history of the human race. *'Katherine von Swartzschild' - Klaus turned Katherine into a vampire and became his disciple for centuries. Katherine's personality changed completely making her insane, cruel, sadistic and cold under the influence of Klaus. *'Stefan Salvatore' - Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine, for her to destroy Stefan and Damon. Centuries after the supposed death of Katherine, Stefan finds out that was a hoax and that she just wanted to be with him and his brother. *'Damon Salvatore '- Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine, for her to destroy Stefan and Damon. With the change of personality of Katherine, Damon realizes that love Katherine was a mistake. *'Meredith Sulez' - She witnessed the attack which caused Klaus to manipulate the minds of her grandfather to his family. In the process, Meredith becomes a half vampire, like her twin brother *'Cristian Sulez' - He was kidnapped after the attack which caused Klaus to manipulate the minds of his grandfather. *'Meredith´s Grandfather '- Klaus manipulate the old man for the attack his family. *'Meredith´s Grandmother' - She is attacked by her husband for the influence of Klaus *'Elena Gilbert' - She sacrificed herself to save Stefan, Damon and her friends and family from attack by Katherine. When Elena tries to tell Stefan about the murderer of Sue, Klaus disturbing Elena´s visions. *'Vickie Bennet '- She is brutally murdered by Klaus, just for fun. *'Sue Carson' - She is killed by Klaus to activate the curse of werewolf in Tyler. *'Tyler Smallwoods' - Klaus manipulated Tyler to destroy Stefan and Damon *'Caroline Fobers' - She is kidnapped by Klaus to attract Stefan. *'Bonnie McCullough' - She has the Elena's visions but Klaus distorts. *'Matt Honeycutt' - He is also indirectly affected in the match against Tyler. *'Human race' - Klaus seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall) causing the change in the history of human race. Trivia *In the series, The Originals are considered the first family of the old world. *In the books, Klaus is one of the Old Ones but never says that there is a group of older vampires. *In the books, Klaus is wise, sadistic, cruel, insane, etc. In the series Elijah said that Klaus is a reclusive, paranoid, the most feared and hated of The Originals. * In the series, Rose tells Trevor that Elijah belonged to the old school. *According to the Elijah`s words (I've been dead for centuries) and the Rose`s words (They (The Originals) have to do for him (Klaus), Rose shows a facial expression of fear and threat when he mentions that "They (The Originals) has to do it for him (Klaus)" and Rose says: Elijah is the Easter Bunny in comparison to Klaus), this could leave with the idea that Klaus is much older and powerful than in the books. The Rose `s words point out the great power of Klaus over The Originals. Even Elijah want to use the power of a large group of witches and warlocks to destroy Klaus definitely. *The first active member of The Originals group confirmed is Klaus and a former member, called Elijah. *Before the first mention of Klaus in the series, it would change the character for an older and powerful vampire named Phillipe came after Elena. *Katherine says that she met Klaus in England, this could be where The Originals stay. *The servants who were under orders The Originals were: Katerina (She was the first doppelganger to destroy the curse, but escapes with the moonstone), Two Unnamed Vampires in 1491-1492, Cody (Extraction of his heart by Elijah) and Two Unnamed Vampires in 2010 (Severed spine and extraction of heart by Elijah), Rose (Suffer the bite of a werewolf and Damon the stake to avoid more pain) and Trevor (decapitated by Elijah) are former members, Slater (Elijah compelled him to stab himself) and Alice (Damon clears her memory) were just friends of Rose and Trevor but never established whether they were really servants. Unnamed witches and warlocks (Klaus has been used for centuries) and Martin Family (Jonas and Luka were servants of Elijah but now they are dead. Greta is with Klaus and she is used to break the curse but it is unknown if a servant or a prisoner). *Elijah tells Rose that can forgive her and also to Trevor if necessary. But Elijah never be said that the pardon of The Originals (Elijah is a former member of The Originals and he has no authority to give forgiveness to Rose and Trevor on behalf of Klaus and The Originals). In other words, Rose is still wanted by Klaus and The Originals to destroy her because of Katherine´s incident. *In the episode Katerina, mentions that Klaus and The Originals had all the elements to break the curse of the sun and the moon, but Katherine manages to escape with the Moonstone. *According to John Gilbert, The Originals can be neutralized with white wood ash but just not allowed to return to life for time indefinitely. *Elijah states he has been dead for centuries suggesting that he died to become a vampire this could imply that Originals were once human. *According to Luka, his sister and Jonas `s daughter is with Klaus, is the reason they are with Elijah, but they, like Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, John, Isobel, Katherine, Jonas together with Luka want to destroy The Originals. *Elijah wants to destroy Klaus after the sacrifice, is mentioned that after the sacrifice, Klaus will weaken. *John Gilbert mentioned that Isobel is doing something that might make Klaus never come, or want to come, to Mystic Falls. *In the series, Elijah says that about a hundred years after 1690 (persecution of the witches of Salem), a group of witches and warlocks were massacred (burned). Elijah mentioned that interested in finding the place of massacre, but Elijah does not mention his reasons. **Possibly Elijah wants to use the ghosts of witches and warlocks to destroy Klaus. The only ghosts that have appeared in the series are witches and warlocks. In the books, the ghost of Honoria Fell (a powerful witch) appears to help Elena, Stefan and Damon. Also ghosts of soldiers (human) fallen in battles in the area near Fell's Church appeared in the books. *The Originals`s servants directly and indirectly are integrated of almost all races (except for werewolves) that have appeared in the series. Vampires (Katerina, Rose, Trevor, Slater, Cody and four unnamed vampires), Humans (Alice), Witches and Warlocks (unnamed witches and warlocks that Klaus has been used for centuries and Martin Family: Jonas, Luka and Greta). *In the second season will mention some names of old and powerful vampires, but not confirmed to be part of The Originals. These names are: Phillipe: he would be who would replace Klaus in the series, James: he is a friend of Rosemary and with Adrienne, Alice and Cody appear together, Adrienne: an extremely dangerous and cruel vampire, Amy: she is mentioned she hates Stefan but also mentions that she is a "friend" of Klaus. *In the books, mentioned that the first vampires are The Old Ones, but in the TV series is mentioned that the first vampires are The Originals. *The only clue we have of how to beat an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by the Meredith `s grandfather (white wood ash). In the series, Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith `s grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. *In the books, Tyler mentions that Klaus is one of The Old Ones but so far no one knows more about them. In the TV series, Rosemary, Trevor and Elijah mention that all are gathered in some place (probably in England, for the mention of Katherine) and that they comply with the wishes of Klaus. *In the books, Klaus has an age of between 2700 and 3500 years. In the series has not mentioned his age but may be more powerful according to the Rosemary´s words to compare to Klaus with Elijah. *Elijah mentions that he has been dead for centuries. This could give an idea if The Originals were human or not. *In the book The Return: Midnight mentions that Klaus had to Meredith's twin brother (Christian). In the series, Greta takes the place of Cristian. when she's kidnapped by Klaus. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Antagonists Category:Vampire Diaries Characters